


Precision Wrapping

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair watches Jim wrap Christmas presents.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Drabble Day - due 17 Dec - wrapping paper (optionally wrapping) prompt





	Precision Wrapping

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the sentinel secret Santa prompt - wrapping paper.

Blair Sandburg glanced over at the Christmas tree by the balcony doors. Beneath the tree, wrapped with perfect precision - every corner neat and even - were three boxes that Jim had wrapped.

At the dining room table Jim was wrapping two more boxes using a ruler and tape. As Jim wrapped he explained the two boxes he was currently wrapping were for Simon and Daryl. They would be stopping by for a Christmas Eve drink after work.

“Aren’t you being a little obsessive about the wrapping?” Blair asked as Jim carefully cut and lined up the paper using a razor blade.

“If a job’s worth doing, it’s worth doing well,” Jim muttered as he placed a piece of tape on the box.

“I suppose,” Blair agreed. “But wrapping shouldn’t be a full time job.”

In answer, Jim shrugged and finishing the one box moved on to the second.

“By the way who are the other three boxes for?” Blair asked glancing at the shiny green and red paper with little elves on it, neatly wrapped with shiny gold ribbon beneath the tree.

“You, Sandburg,” Jim answered, still measuring the paper for the second package.

“For me?” Blair sounded surprised. When he had first asked Jim about decorating for Christmas he had gotten the impression Jim wasn’t into the holiday at all. Jim had shrugged and said decorating wasn’t something he normally did but if Blair wanted to, Jim had no problem with that.

Blair had been living with Jim for three months and was still sometimes tiptoeing around the loft though Jim putting in glass doors to give his room privacy did suggest Jim didn’t mind the roomie. 

“Naomi, that’s my mother, used to wrap presents for me but I would sneak out and open them in the middle of the night. And then I’d rewrap them.”

“Try that and I’ll know,” Jim warned. “Remember sentinel eyes.”

“You know,” Blair answered with a huff. “There is a definite downside to you being a sentinel.”

Jim laughed as Blair came over and poured them each a mug of eggnog laced with rum. “You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow morning, Chief.”


End file.
